


The Bubble

by I_still_believe_in_heroes



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_still_believe_in_heroes/pseuds/I_still_believe_in_heroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been posting recently. With exams everything has just been too hectic. I recently wrote this poem and I wanted tomput it up to show you all. Please don't hate, this is my first time putting something like this up. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been posting recently. With exams everything has just been too hectic. I recently wrote this poem and I wanted tomput it up to show you all. Please don't hate, this is my first time putting something like this up. I hope you like it.

I often sit, and reminisce all the dreams I've had.  
I was told I could be anything, yet nothing I became.  
I've dreamt all my life, drifting through fantasies  
so much better than from whence I came.

What can you be when all you know is dreaming?  
My mind was a hot air-balloon, it carried my away.  
Away above the grey buildings, away from the water-  
stained ground. Floating in my own bubble.

The bubble which had been my safe haven, for many years.  
Where I was most comfortable,  
where I felt no worries, and no fears.  
It was cosy and detached, like a home away from home.

But alas one day my bubble broke  
With a pop, it hurled me toward the ground.  
To which many like me have been condemned.  
Taking with it my illusions, my feeling of safe and sound.

And now, I am stuck,  
trudging through my monotonous day,  
Hoping ,that with some luck,  
My bubble will come back to carry me away.


End file.
